


No Regrets

by Luthien



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2006-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No regrets. That's the way Jack's always played it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goetterdamerung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goetterdamerung/gifts).



> Prompt: angsty slash thoughts.
> 
> Set directly following 'the Parting of the Ways'.

No regrets. That's the way Jack's always played it: having fun, moving on, never getting involved, never missing anyone.

Funny how in the Doctor's world having no regrets means getting involved.

He allowed himself a goodbye kiss, because it was still all about having no regrets. Soon, daleks bearing down on him, he was the last man standing. He didn't regret that, either. You can't miss anyone when you're dead.

Now, impossibly, he's waking up alive. He runs down the corridor, too late, but just in time to see the TARDIS dematerialize, leaving him behind.

Leaving him with his regrets.


End file.
